Hallo Hölle!
|Nächste= }} Hallo Hölle! ist die vierzehnte Episode der ersten Staffel von Glee. Auch wenn die Glee Kids die Sectionals gewonnen hat, sind sie immer noch die Außenseiter der Schule. Sue ist wieder Coach der Cheerios und Emma und Will haben sich beide von ihren vorherigen Partnern getrennt. Rachel und Finn sind nun ein Paar, aber Finn schwirren noch zu viele Probleme im Kopf herum und deshalb sagt er Rachel, dass er momentan nicht mit ihr zusammen sein kann. Rachel ist wütend und trifft bald darauf Jesse St. James, den Leadsänger von Vocal Adrenaline und verliebt sich in ihn. Die anderen Glee Kids sind davon nicht begeistert, da sie denken, dass Jesse die New Directions ausspionieren will. Emma beschließt mit einer Beziehung mit Will noch zu warten, weil er noch nicht richtig über Terri hinweg ist. Um den Team nicht zu schaden verkündet Rachel schließlich, dass sie auch mit Jesse Schluss gemacht hat. Handlung thumb|left|Gives You HellWill gibt den Glee Kids diese Woche die Aufgabe einen Song zu singen, in dem das Wort "Hello" vorkommt. Finn und Rachel sind nun ein Paar obwohl, Finn immer noch nicht über Quinn hinweg ist. Nachdem Sue in der letzten Episode suspendiert wurde, erpresst sie Figgins um wieder eingestellt zu werden, wobei sie noch immer ihr altes Ziel in den Augen hält: Den Glee Club zu zerstören. Sue befiehlt den Cheerleadern Santana und Brittany, unter dem Angebot der neuen Headcheerleaderin, Finns Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, damit Rachel vor Wut den Glee Club verlässt. Finn gehen die ganze Zeit viele Probleme durch den Kopf und Will rät ihn, erst einmal sich selbst zu finden. Finn singt Hello, I Love You und singt das Lied auch später bei den Glee thumb|Hello, I Love YouProben. Brittany und Santana fragen ihn danach, ob er sich bald mit ihnen treffen möchte und Finn sagt zu. Finn trennt sich danach von Rachel, aber nicht weil er in Santana oder Brittany verliebt ist, sondern weil die ganze Sache mit Quinn und dem Baby ihn noch mitnimmt. Rachel meint aber, dass er sie einfach nicht will und ist traurig und singt bei den nächsten Glee Proben Gives You Hell, wobei sie Finn anschautthumb|left|Wil und Emma küssen sich. Will und Emma beginnen inzwischen auch eine Beziehung. Emma gesteht Will dass sie noch Jungfrau ist, und bittet ihn die Beziehung langsam anzugehen. Als sie und Will tanzen singt er Hello Again von Neil Diamond. thumb|HelloUnterdessen trifft Rachel den männlichen Lead-Sänger von Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James in einer Musikbücherei. Er hat ihren Auftritt bei den Sectionals gehört und sagt, dass es ihr zwar an der emotionalen Reife fehle diesen Song zu singen, aber sie talentiert sei. Die beiden singen Hello von Lionel Richie und Rachel verliebt sich in ihn. Finn ist mit Santana und Brittany beim Essen, aber statt Finn zu beachten, reden die beiden nur miteinander, sogar darüber, dass sie Finn nicht ansatzweise so heiß finden wie Puck. Als die beiden über Rachels Outfits lästern wird es Finn genug und die beiden Cheerios verlangen von ihm, dass er das Essen bezahlt, aber solange sie reden im Auto wartet. Am nächsten Tag ist Rachel natürlich stolz, dass sie nun mit Jesse zusammen ist. Finn kommt zu ihr und entschuldigt thumb|left|Highway to Hellsich und sagt, dass das einzige Problem worüber er sich eigentlich Gedanken machen muss seine Beziehung mit ihr ist und er wieder mit ihr zusammen sein will. Rachel erwidert aber, dass sie nun mit Jesse zusammen ist. Als sie dies den anderen New Directions verkündet, haben diese aber Zweifel, und glauben, dass Jesse Rachel nur benutzt, um den Glee Club ausspionieren zu können. Danach wird Rachel von Sue zu einem Treffen der alten Jungfern gebracht, die ihr alle sagen, wie gefährlich es ist seinen Gegner zu lieben. Als Emma einige Tage später das Abendessen für Will vorbereitet, kommt Terri in Wills Wohnung, und erzhält ihr dass Hello Again ihr Song beim Abschlussball war, was sie ein wenig an ihrer Beziehung mit Will zweifeln lässt. Bei einem Besuch an der Carmel High School, als Vocal Adrenaline gerade Highway to Hell singen, trifft Will thumb|Hello, GoodbyeShelby Corcoran, den Coach von Vocal Adrenaline, um mit ihr über Rachel und Jesse zu sprechen. Shelby und Will enden in Wills Wohnung wo sie sich küssen, aber Will kann nicht weitermachen und erzählt ihr von seinen Beziehungssproblemen. Shelby rät ihm sich ein wenig Zeit für sich zu nehmen, nachdem er seit er 15 war mit Terri zusammen war und danach sofort eine neue Beziehung begann. Rachel trifft Jesse im Probenraum von Vocal Adrenaline und ihn fragt, ob er nur mit ihr zusammen ist, um die New Directions auszuspionieren. Jesse stellt sich nun als Jesse, der Junge der sie wirklich lieben will und nicht als Jesse St. James, ihr Wettbewerbsgegner vor und die beiden küssen sich. Als Jesse sich von Rachel kurz löst, steht wenige Meter hinter Rachel Shelby. Jesse und Shelby tauschen einen triumphierenden Blick, bevor Jesse wieder Rachel küsst. thumb|left|Hello GoodbyeAls Emma Will später mit seiner Kopie seines Jahrbuches konfrontiert, das beweißt, dass Hello Again seiner und Terris Song war, entschuldigt er sich dafür. Er und Emma entscheiden sich dazu ihre Beziehung auf Eis zu legen, um sich um ihre eigenen Probleme zu kümmern. Am nächsten Morgen verkündet Rachel, dass sie sich von Jesse getrennt hat Die Episode endet damit, dass die New Directions Hello Goodbye singen. Verwendete Musik *'Hello, I Love You' von The Doors, gesungen von Finn Hudson *'Gives You Hell' von The All-American Rejects, gesungen von Rachel Berry mit New Directions *'Hello' von Lionel Richie, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Jesse St. James *'Highway to Hell' von'' AC/DC'', gesungen von Vocal Adrenaline *'Hello Goodbye' von The Beatles, gesungen von New Directions Herausgeschnittene Songs *'Hello 12, Hello 13, Hello Love' aus A Chorus Line, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Jesse St. James Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Hello Again' von Neil Diamond, gesungen von Will Schuester Hintergrundmusik *'Don't Rain On My Parade' aus Funny Girl, als Rachel zuversichtlich die Schulflure entlang läuft, bevor sie geslushied wird Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Jonathan Groff' als Jesse St. James *'Idina Menzel' als Shelby Corcoran *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Patrick Gallagher' als Ken Tanaka *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'James Earl III' als Azimio Adams *'Josh Sussman' als Jacob Ben Israel *'Max Adler' als David Karofsky *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Dijon Talton' als Matt Rutherford *'Jeanine Anderson' als Kellnerin Sandy *'Ayla Rose Barreau' als Dottie Westerton *'Ashley Fink' als Lauren Zizes *'Hayley Holmes' als Liz Schneider *'Peter Neil' als Basketballspieler #3 Trivia *Die Episode hatte mit 13.66 Millionen die meisten Zuschauer in der gesamten ersten Staffel. *Jesse hat in der Episode seinen ersten Auftritt. Auch wenn bekannt wird, dass er seit mehreren Jahren der Leadsänger von Vocal Adrenaline ist, war er weder in Ouvertüre noch in Acafellas zu sehen, als die New Directions Auftritte von Vocal Adrenaline angesehen haben. *Jonathan Groff und Lea Michele haben vor Glee schon in "Spring Awakening" zusammengearbeitet. *Brittany und Santana halten sich in dieser Episode einmal an den kleinen Fingern. Dies stand nicht im Skript, sondern wurde von Heather und Naya hinzugefügt. Ryan mochte es und behielt es. *Heather sagte auf dem Paleyfest 2010, dass eine ihrer Lieblingszeilen die: "Da war eine Maus in meinem Essen"-Zeile ist. *Mit dieser Episode beginnt der Rückblickteil mit "Das habt ihr verpasst bei Glee" anstelle von "Das ist letzte Woche passiert". *Brittany sagt in dieser Episode einen ihrer berühmtesten Sprüche: "Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? (Wusstest du, dass Delfine nur schwule Haie sind?)". *Mit dieser Episode ist es bis zu Das Purple-Piano Project, 31 Episoden später, das letzte Mal, dass alle aufgeführten Hauptdarsteller erscheinen. *Es wird nie erklärt, wie Emma ihren Job zurückbekam, den sie in der vorherigen Episode gekündigt hat. *In allen Songs, die in der Episode gesungen werden, ist die Silbe "hell" enthalten. *Die Hello 12, Hello 13, Hello Love-Performance, die aus der Episode geschnitten wurde, wurde am 03. August 2012 von Ryan Murphy auf Twitter veröffentlicht. *Kurz bevor Rachel in der Bibliothek Hello von Lionel Ritchie nimmt, überblickt sie die Notenblätter zu Hello Again aus "Der Jazz-Sänger", was später in der Episode ebenfalls gesungen wird. *Als Rachel in die Bibliothek geht, kann man jemanden das Spiel "Tiny Tower" im Hintergrund spielen hören. *Als Will zu Finn sagt, dass er wie Jagger (Mick) und Morrison (Jim) ist, sieht man ihn beim letzten Namen kurz grinsen. Dies könnte daran liegen, dass der Darsteller von Will Matthew Morrison heißt. *Emma erwähnt Britney Spears und Lindsay Lohan, die beide später einen Gastauftritt in der Serie haben. Fehler *Lauren meint, dass sie sich in der neunten Klasse in einen Jungen aus dem gegnerischen Wrestling-Team verliebt hat. Einige Episoden zuvor, hat Burt jedoch gesagt, dass ein Mädchen "erst" dem Wrestling-Team beigetreten ist. Auch ist Lauren in der Episode Ladies First noch Schülerin an der McKinley High, obwohl sie eigentlich schon ihren Abschluss gemacht haben sollte, da sie in der ersten Staffel zumindest Zehntklässlerin hätte sein müssen. *Während seines Voice-Overs sieht Finn zu Quinn, die gegen der Wand lehnt und ihre Hände an ihren Seiten hat. Die nächste Einstellung ist eine Nahaufnahme von ihr, in der sie nun ihre Hände auf der Wand liegen hat und sie nicht mehr dagegen lehnt. In den Sekunden zwischen den Eintsellungen hätte sie das nicht bewerkstelligen können. *Wenn Terri Emmas "Der Jazz-Sänger"-DVD sieht, äußert Emma, dass sie sie sich holte, weil sie und Will Hello zu ihrem Song machten, worauf Terri erwidert, dass das ihr und Wills Song damals auf dem Abschlussbar war. Hello ist eigentlich der Song von Lionel Richie, der von Jesse und Rachel in der Bibliothek gesungen wurde. Der Song von Neil Diamond aus "Der Jazz-Sänger", den Emma meint und zu dem sie und WIll getanzt haben, heißt Hello Again. *Während Finn Basketball spielt und Rachel ihm zujubelt, geht der Spielcountdown von 0:25 wieder auf 0:30 zurück. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S1